Alternate Universe Sailor Moon: The Beginning Part 2
by kumikolynn
Summary: Marriage, babies and a war? After Celino and Cira marry their new life begins. What adventures await them this time around?
1. Chapter 1

A couple years had passed since the death of Cira's parents. Her parents' chamber had been sealed off by her request. Celino now lived within Amaterasu full-time. Mars and Jadeite had become a full-time couple no longer needing to seek away from the palace, but they still enjoyed not having so much attention on them. Jupiter seemed to spend all his time with Cira in the kitchen baking or cooking something. The two of them were practically inseparable when it came to their kitchen time. Nephrite and Venus were always in some kind of sparing match that Celino refereed.

"Hey," Venus shouted at Nephrite, "you can't do that." Nephrite shrugged and smirked at Venus. Celino shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Don't be a sore loser," Nephrite teased Venus sticking his tongue out at him. In the kitchen there was a loud explosion. The Senshi, Shitennou and Celino rushed inside the palace toward the kitchen. Jupiter and Cira laughed and shook their heads.

"I told you to be careful with the icing," Cira chuckled as she wiped the white icing off her cheek. Zoicite and Kunzite stifled their laughs as they stared at Cira. "What's so funny?" Cira inquired as she stared at the group.

"Oh nothing," Zoicite smiled attempting to hold in his laughter. Celino shook his head and approached his wife.

"Only I'm supposed to make you _that _dirty," he smiled as he wiped some of the icing off her lips. Jadeite and Nephrite snickered lightly at his comment. Eventually the whole group burst into laughter and Cira shook her head.

"You dirty boys," she laughed lightly. Cira wiped some icing off her nose with her index finger then licked the icing slowly and winked at Celino. "If you were this sweet," she smiled at him, "I'd let you make me this dirty all the time." Celino nodded and chuckled as he watched Cira leave the kitchen.

"I may be M.I.A for a few hours," he smiled as he turned to the four Senshi, "I'll see you guys later." He left the kitchen and followed Cira up to their room. Celino closed the door behind them and locked it. Cira sat on the bed cleaning the icing off of her face.

"Only I'm supposed to make you that dirty," she mocked him without looking up from her compact. She shook her head. "You're so silly." Celino approached her and took the compact from her hands. "Hey," she protested, "I was using that." Celino licked her cheek softly causing her to blush.

"I bet you taste that sweet," he teased watching her face turn red. Cira giggled as Celino trapped her lips in a kiss and slowly leaned her back on their bed. He ran his hands up her legs gently caressing her thighs causing her heart to race.

"I married a naughty boy," she giggled.

"Yeah, but you love me," he chuckled.

Months passed and eventually the kingdom welcomed a blonde curly-haired girl into the world. She had silver eyes and long silver hair just like Queen Serenity.

"I guess we know whose side of the family she took after," Zoicite whispered as he towered over the sleeping baby's crib. Nephrite nodded.

"She's so precious," Jadeite smiled. Cira and Celino exchanged silent smiles and looks with each other as everyone stared down at the little girl.

"She'll be a fine ruler," Queen Serenity smiled as she entered the room. Cira smiled at her in-laws as she entered the room bearing gifts. "A few things for the happy couple," she smiled, "and tons of things for my granddaughter." The generals split down the middle clearing a path for Serenity. She scooped the little girl up in her arms and kissed her forehead. "What is her name?"

"Naiya," Celino smiled as he held Cira's hand.

"Water?" Serenity tilted her head and looked at them.

"Water is calming and relaxing," Cira explained, "exactly how I feel when I'm around her." Serenity nodded and poked little Naiya's nose.

"Naiya," she smiled down at her granddaughter, "you will be a fine ruler. What will happen when you have to leave the palace?" Cira glanced over at Celino a bit shocked as if she forgot she still had royal duties to attend to.

"We'll take care of her," Kunzite smiled reassuring everyone in the room, "besides how difficult could it be to take care of her?"

"Naiya," Kunzite called as he chased after the little girl, "come back here." The little girl giggled loudly and ran down the hallway. "Zoicite," he shouted, "she's coming your way." Zoicite prepared himself and jumped out in front of Naiya. She giggled some more and slid between his legs then tumbled down the stairwell.

"Nephrite," he called out, "she's coming your way." A sickly Nephrite braced himself for the little girl. She stopped and stared up at Nephrite. He sniffled and smiled at her. Naiya darted past him and continued on to the front door.

"I couldn't get her," he mumbled as he shuffled down the stairs. Naiya headed directly to the front door and stood at the door. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Cira and Celino.

"Mommy," the girl shouted and lifted her arms in the air. Cira scooped up her daughter and kissed her face all over.

"Mommy missed you so much," Cira cooed as she rubbed noses with Naiya. Celino pouted beside Cira.

"Daddy doesn't get any love," he whined at his daughter. She shook her head and cuddled up to Cira. "I see how it is," Celino laughed and stuck his tongue out at Naiya. Three of the generals stood at the bottom of the stairwell and smiled at Cira.

"Nephrite," Cira pouted and handed Naiya to Celino. She placed her hand on his head and frowned at him. "You're not feeling well," she said as she removed her hand from his head. Naiya squirmed free from Celino's hands and rushed up to Nephrite.

"You are sickie," she said sweetly to Nephrite, "come lay and rest." Naiya grabbed Nephrite's hand and led him away to his room. Kunzite watched as Naiya walked along Nephrite.

"She's just like her mother," Zoicite smiled then turned to Cira. Cira and Celino gazed at each other as if no one else was in the room. Zoicite cleared his throat breaking through their moment.

"Ah, where is Jadeite?" Cira questioned as she stared at Zoicite and Kunzite.

"He's around," Zoicite winked at her.

"Mars came to visit?" Celino smirked and laughed lightly. "What will we do with those two?" He turned to his wife and smiled.

"I don't know," she giggled, "but someone has a birthday coming up and she's demanding to spend it on Earth."

"She's only five," Celino scoffed, "who is she demanding this to?" Cira rolled her eyes playfully.

"And that's why Mama gets more loving than Papa," she flipped her golden hair over her right shoulder and walked away from him in a sassy manner. Zoicite snickered.

"So much attitude," Celino laughed, "in such a beautiful package."

"If your daughter is anything like her," Kunzite laughed lightly. Celino covered his cheeks with both hands and sighed loudly.

"Yeah," Celino nodded, "so much attitude."


	2. Act 18: A Blooming Flower

"Naiya," Sol sighed as he stared at the princess, "you've got to start paying attention in class."

"Yes, Sol," she sighed as she stared up at the clock. Sol sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Just go," he sighed as he wiped his glasses, "we'll pick up tomorrow." Naiya jumped up from her seat and dashed out to the courtyard. The flowers within Amaterasu were finally in bloom and they filled the air with a delicious aroma. Or maybe that was cake. Naiya inhaled again allowing the aroma to fill her nostrils. This smell was definitely cake. She rushed into the kitchen and spotted Jupiter pulling desserts out of the oven.

"I told you she'd smell it," he laughed as Naiya scurried into the kitchen. Cira hugged Naiya tightly and kissed all over her face. Naiya giggled and attempted to squirm free from her mother's grasp.

"Mama," she laughed, "stop it." Cira immediately halted. "I'm not a little child anymore." Cira's bottom lip trembled slightly and her eyes began to water. "I mean, uh," Naiya panicked as she watched her mother's lip form into a pout. Jupiter covered his ears and shook his head at Naiya. "I'll always be your little moonbeam, Mama," she smiled as she hugged Cira tightly. Cira smiled brightly and hugged her daughter.

"That's right," Cira smiled, "and don't you forget it. There's a piece of cake on the counter for you." Naiya grabbed the cake and smiled.

"Thank you, Mama," she called as she rushed from the kitchen.

"She likes cake and you like cookies," Jupiter laughed and shook his head. Cira stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Naiya sat on the garden bench and stared down into the brooch her parents had given her on his sixth birthday. She smiled gently as the trees and the ocean appeared. She closed her eyes and smiled then opened them again. In her brooch she could see Silvio. He was fencing with one of his guards. She jumped to her feet and dashed to the transportation machine on the outskirts of the palace walls. She climbed in and within a few minutes she was falling from the sky onto Silvio.

"It looks like you have a visitor," his guard laughed as he helped Naiya up.

"I still haven't gotten the hang of this," she blushed as Silvio climbed to his feet.

"It's nice to see you, again, Princess," Silvio smiled as he handed his sword to his guard. The guard disappeared from their sight into the castle. "Does the queen know you're here?" He teased her lightly.

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I missed you," she blushed, "I saw you through my brooch and I just had to see you." Silvio embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you as well," he whispered. Naiya blushed as she buried her face into his jacket.

"You seem like vanilla," she giggled, "just like the cakes Mama makes."

"Is that a good thing?" He inquired.

"Mhm," she smiled, "I love vanilla."

"Then I'll make sure I smell like this more often," he smiled back. She peeked up at him shyly and smiled at him. His green eyes seemed to pierce right through her heart.

"I… well… um…" she stared up at him. Silvio leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Under his kiss he could feel a smile spread across her lips. She broke their kiss and covered her face with her hands.

"What?" He inquired feeling a bit awkward. "Was I too forward?" She slid her hands down from her face and blushed.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered. Silvio chuckled lightly. "What?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "That was a big deal for me." He leaned in to her and smiled,

"I'm glad I was your first kiss." The sun began setting over the Earth signaling Naiya that her time with him was over. "Promise me you'll come see me again," he smiled holding out his pinkie finger. She smiled and wrapped her pinkie finger around his.

"Promise."


	3. Act 19: Quiet Murmurings

Naiya rolled over and blinked slowly. The light beamed down into her room.

"I don't wanna get up," she mumbled as she pulled the covers up over her head, "I'm still sleepy." Downstairs in the ballroom she could hear gentle piano music. A wide smile spread across her face as she threw the covers off of her and rushed down the stairwell. In the ballroom she spotted Zoicite seated at the piano. Cira twirled around in sync with the music in the middle of the room.

"Come dance with me," she smiled as she continued twirling and swaying. Naiya nodded and rushed to the middle of the room. Without skipping a beat she began twirling and swaying along to the music. Celino leaned against the wall and watched them intently.

"Zoicite is a wonderful pianist," he remarked noting Kunzite's presence.

"Indeed he is," Kunzite replied. He leaned close to Celino and whispered, "There is something I must talk to you about, my liege." Celino nodded and followed Kunzite out to the garden. Celino and Kunzite talked in hushed voices as they discussed the problem that troubled Kunzite.

"I can assure you that she wouldn't dare to come here," Celino said confidently, "we have the best protection in the universe." Kunzite nodded still feeling a bit troubled.

"You are correct, my liege," he nodded, "should I mention this to Cira? After all, the Dark Kingdom was her father's domain." Celino shook his head.

"I don't want to worry her over nothing," he smiled and patted Kunzite on the back. Kunzite nodded and plastered a smile on his face then the two of them headed back into the palace.

"Did you hear that?" Mars whispered as he held Jadeite's arm tightly. Jadeite nodded. "What do you think we should do?" He looked up at Jadeite.

"Nothing," Jadeite whispered back and caressed Mars' cheek. "If Celino is not worried about it," he smiled gently, "then why should we?" Jadeite stared down at Mars and smiled gently at him. He ruffled his black hair lightly. "I think you're the worrier of the group," he laughed lightly.

"Hey," Mars pouted and crossed his arms, "that's not nice." Jadeite grabbed Mars and pulled him close to him.

"I'm only teasing, love," he whispered as he kissed Mars' forehead lightly.

"I know," Mars chuckled, "I know."


End file.
